I Like You
by Dobby123
Summary: A simple answer will do. **For shinee2007**


**A surprise story I made for a friend, shinee2007. I hope you like it.**

I Like You

Annie was walking down Italy's street alone when she heard a familiar voice call out to her about a block behind her. She and every woman in the vicinity looked at the tall, suave teenager angling his way towards her. The women nearby threw her a disgusted look and she threw one back at them she wasn't in the mood. Her self-esteem already took enough hits this week and she would like for it to stay attach for the rest of it, if she could help it, but knowing her parents that wouldn't be the case.

"Earth to Annie," Lambo said waving his hands in front of her face. She blinked and tried to give him her best smile, but it failed flat and so did Lambo. "What did your parents say this time?" Lambo and a few of his family members happened to have been nearby when her parents were berating her on being so "big, fat," in public. She was on the verge of tears when her parents were saying even more mean things to her and to her infinite surprise, the most popular boy in school stood up for her. For her.

Annie shrugged, "Don't worry about it." She turned and walked away, but Lambo was quick to grab her. She forgot how much Lambo hated when she brush him off. In fact, she thinks that the only time he gets mad at her for turning her back on him, though she can't understand why. Actually, she can't understand why he, who could be friends with anybody wants to be friends with her, she's not rich, she can't afford to buy him nice things for his birthday, the only reason she even attends the same school as him is because she passed the entrance exams and managed to snag the prize of having have the intuition fees waved for the four years that she'll be attending and if she can remain in the top ten percent of her class, her parents who actually get their money back.

"Annie," Lambo said warningly, both his eyes were open. She touched the right side of his face. She's probably the only one besides the school nurse that he was blind in that eye. Everybody else thinks it because he was trying to be cool, but it was when he was putting in eye drops that she saw it and called him out on it rather loudly.

"Look my parents are just being my parents," it was the best way she could explain it without covering up that they could be terrible parents at time, sometimes not taking her feelings into considerations. It was times like this that she wish somebody would say that they like her for her and didn't care if she was big or not, or if she wasn't all that pretty, or didn't mind that she like eating a lot or cried too much. She use to have friends she could look forward to going to school with because her friends were always there to cheer her up, but she had to leave them behind in America and she couldn't afford to spend so much time on the computer to do frivolous things as she had to make sure to secure her spot in the top ten percentage of her class, just being out here now and not studying was setting her back, but she was too upset to do any studying at the moment.

Lambo sighed as Annie zone out again completely missing her favorite cake and toy store. He knew she was on the verge of crying, but he had a plan.

"Let's go to a carnival," before Annie had a chance to say no she was dragged off to the nearest Amusement park instead. The two of them played games, rode rollercoasters, took pictures in a photo booth, watched movies and ate all day. By the time night rolled around Annie was a giggling mess with too many stuff animals in her hands and Lambo had the hiccups from all the food he ate.

"Hehe, thanks Lambo," Annie said looking up at the moon. She was sleepy and in bliss, she wanted this day to last forever, but that would be a selfish wish.

"Annie," she looked over to see Lambo staring at her with both eyes open. That made her heart thump in nervousness. "I like you."

A million things ran through her head, but only one thing stuck out, an advice from her dear old friend. "A simple response will do."

"I like you too," she said burying her face into her stuff animals.


End file.
